


the quiet

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, But get this: Yuuri fucking Vitya's tits, Daddy Kink, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't blink; it's there, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, I know we're all here for Vitya eating Yuuri's ass for hours, In the first chapter, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, NOW FEATURING ACTUAL FUCKING OF VICTOR'S TITS BY YUURI, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Subspace, Yuuri gets ate, chest fucking, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Rest and reassurance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwarrowdams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/gifts).



Yuuri listened to Victor sigh tiredly as he sat on the edge of the bed, and watched him slowly roll his neck and shoulders, reaching up to rub at the ache in one.

 

His heart gave a sympathetic pang, and he sat up on the bed to rub at the sore spot with his thumb while pressing a kiss to the back of Victor's neck. "Tired?"

 

"I'm alright," Victor murmured, the first hints of a smile in his voice as he leaned back very slightly, the hair at his nape tickling Yuuri's nose. Smiling, Yuuri pressed his face into the soft hair, his arms winding around Victor's slim form to embrace him. As he wasn't wearing a shirt to bed, Yuuri's hand quite easily found the round swell of his muscular chest, the sound Victor made as he lightly pinched a nipple between his fingers going right to his cock.

 

Just like Victor to brush off any of his exhaustion in favor of fooling around. "We don't have to do anything if you're not feeling up to it," Yuuri murmured into his ear, gently rubbing circles over Victor's stomach.

 

"I'm definitely up to something. Anything," Victor said, turning and climbing onto the bed to finally join Yuuri on it. Yuuri tugged at him lightly to kiss him, feeling a definite heat gently kindle in his body as they kissed lazily, Victor's fingers slowly trailing over Yuuri's arms, his chest, down to the tops of his thighs. There was no need for anything hard and fast tonight. Anything, any touch of Victor's was enough, if his husband truly wanted to give him something. All Yuuri wanted was to give as much as he received, if not more. 

 

Victor moaned softly, the sound almost conflicted. "I feel like I'll pass out once I cum," he lamented, lightly nipping at Yuuri's lip and dragging his fingers through Yuuri's hair. He drew back a little and Yuuri watched his eyes quickly brighten as a smile spread across his face. "I've got an idea," he said cheerily right before leaning in to whisper his idea in Yuuri's ear. 

 

Yuuri couldn't help blushing as soon as Victor drew away, but not before kissing his as the idea sank in. It wasn't as if...it would be their first time doing such a thing, and Yuuri definitely enjoyed it once he got over the fumble of the first occasion. "Yeah, you're definitely wide awake," he said with a little smirk, his heart beginning to race. Soft and slow it could be, but Yuuri could trust Victor to drive him insane, make him frantic and draw out everything he was usually too timid to admit.

 

And then Victor kept gently sucking at a sensitive spot on his neck, making him shiver as heat coiled in his belly in anticipation. "Just don't laugh at me," Yuuri murmured, drawing away to take his shirt off, his cheeks still rather warm.

 

As soon as he tossed his shirt away Yuuri went back to kissing Victor, opening his mouth to let Victor's tongue in, moaning softly at the pleasing little flicks it gave in his mouth. Victor hummed in acknowledgement, then replied with a soft smile brushing against Yuuri's lips, "I'll be too busy eating you out to do that."

 

Yuuri sighed shakily, giving a stroke down Victor's front with his hand until he was cupping him through his shorts. He was already hard as a rock.

 

It was easy enough to coax Victor onto his back, his silver hair strewn over the pillow as he looked up at Yuuri through half-hooded eyes, irises wide and dark as Yuuri gently squeezed at his wrists and gave him a look that clearly said "stay put."

 

"Let me do the hard work," Yuuri told him, leaning in to kiss the cupid's bow of Victor's mouth and releasing one of his wrists to stroke his cheek.

 

Making a soft noise at the back of his throat, Victor didn't move at all, not even after Yuuri let go of his wrist. Gazing down at him, Yuuri watched his eyes turn liquid as they just spent a moment staring, Yuuri settling his weight on top of Victor's body. 

 

Slowly crawling his way down, Yuuri dragged a hand down Victor's front again, gazes locked as he reached Victor's shorts and started tugging them down his legs this time. Victor's cock already had a bead of precum pearling at the slit, and Yuuri had to stop himself from bending down and taking it in his mouth with no thought to the other half of Victor's idea. 

 

Swallowing and stamping out the emerging self-consciousness, Yuuri kissed Victor's thigh and turned himself around, straddling Victor's head. He bit his lip when he felt Victor's excited breaths on his skin, and the only effort Victor made was to grab Yuuri's ass with his palms, drawing him down until Yuuri felt his tongue lap at his hole.

 

Yuuri's back arched and he moaned shakily. Victor was licking sensation against his hole with firm strokes of his tongue, all while his hands stroked and squeezed at his ass greedily. He was tugging Yuuri down onto his mouth, letting him easily suck at his rim and nudge the tip of his tongue inside once Yuuri was loose enough.

 

"Oh, God...Oh my... _Fuck,_ Victor...Honey..." Yuuri reached out to start pumping Victor's cock, a generous amount of precum already dripping down onto his belly. He played at the slit with his thumb at the same time that Victor moaned against his rim and gave it another suck, sending a frisson of pleasure up Yuuri's spine as he clenched around Victor's tongue.

 

As soon as Victor started to fuck him with his tongue Yuuri couldn't hold back his moans, and started rocking his hips, all while gripping the top of Victor's thigh and stroking his cock, twisting lightly at the head and watching Victor's toes curl in front of him. His own cock was grinding down against Victor's chest, caught between them both. "Feels so good...So good, Daddy," Yuuri blurted out, too desperate to care. "Fuck, don't stop...Don't stop, Honey, this is perfect..." Victor moaned against him again, soft and quiet, and his hands went still on Yuuri's ass and lower back, his mouth doing all the work. 

 

Yuuri lowered his upper body and took Victor's cockhead into his mouth, sucking at the still-pearling precum and moaning at the taste, more so when Victor's hips gave a weak little twitch up to his mouth. Yuuri didn't stop moaning, muffled by the hard girth in his mouth, and seconds later he was coming on Victor's chest and belly, clenching around his tongue again. Victor moaned lowly again, mouth still working at Yuuri's twitching hole as he gripped his ass, bruisingly hard, and then he released into Yuuri's waiting mouth, cum spurting up towards the back of his throat just as he swallowed it all down and kept moaning and whimpering around his husband's length. 

 

He let it fall from his mouth as he dropped his forehead down to lay it on Victor's thigh, breathing hard against the skin beneath his lips.

 

"God... _Bozhe moy_ Yuurichka," Victor moaned against one of his cheeks, palms still spread out on top of them like Victor was holding on for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: bondage and more eating out. 
> 
> Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

The way Yuuri had quietly slumped against Victor during the ride home made him suspect what Yuuri would need once they got home. Honestly, who could blame Yuuri for needing to let things go every now and then? Victor certainly knew how it felt, and had gladly surrendered all control over to his husband several times now.

 

Yuuri had performed beautifully at the Japanese Nationals, and Victor had made no secret of his pride, but there was no denying the underlying tension in Yuuri's body, as though there were several emotions in conflict within him with no real place to go. No release.

 

Showered and walking into the bedroom, Victor found Yuuri lying facedown on the covers. Had Victor not noticed that his eyes were open and staring at nothing he might have thought that Yuuri was already asleep. 

 

Smiling, Victor made his way towards the bed, sitting on the edge as he trailed his hand from the back of Yuuri's calf all the way up to the top of his thigh, enjoying the sensation of the soft skin beneath his hand, pressing down with gentle possessiveness into the hard muscle.

 

Yuuri made a small noise at the touch, his eyes falling on Victor's face. Those dark eyes were full of entreaty and and need, everything Yuuri was too overwhelmed to verbalize. 

 

And it was in times like this that he wanted Victor to make a complete mess of him, within every limit they'd discussed beforehand. Eyes flicking up towards Yuuri's wrists, Victor immediately thought about the lovely red cotton ropes he'd gotten especially for Yuuri. He didn't immediately go get the short length he'd need, wanting to remain here as long as he could to gently coax Yuuri into subspace. 

 

"I'm so proud of you," Victor began, voice low and soft as he brought his hand up beneath Yuuri's shirt, caressing the warm skin of his back and lightly dragging his nails over it, watching Yuuri blush and bite his lip. "I mean it, you've done so well these past months. I feel so lucky, Yuuri."

 

He brought his hand up to Yuuri's hair, slowly stroking through it. "I feel so lucky having you here, darling. Do you have any idea how I feel seeing you here, looking so lovely?" He leaned in to brush his lips over Yuuri's forehead, dragging them down all the way to his ear to whisper, "I could eat you up."

 

Yuuri took a tiny hitched breath, and Victor smiled against the shell of his ear and nipped at the lobe right before licking the shell. "Is that what you want, sweet boy? Do you want me to eat you up? Just lick you open,  _lapochka?"_

 

Yuuri nodded with a desperate sound, fists clenching at the covers beneath him. "Please...Please, Victor..."

 

Victor kissed Yuuri's nape and gave it a quick suck before saying, "Don't move a muscle. I'll take care of you. You remember your safewords?"

 

"Red. Yellow. Green. Green..." Victor watched Yuuri's eyes go nearly black as he sank into the quiet headspace Victor wanted him in. 

 

Good. 

 

He still didn't get the rope, distracted by the way Yuuri let his legs fall open as soon as Victor had him on his back. His shorts were small and tight enough that Victor could appreciate the sight of his husband's ass and thighs, grateful that he could grab handfuls of that ass whenever possible. 

 

He got rid of Yuuri's shorts, a hindrance now rather than a helpful visual aid and temptation, and smiled at the sight of his semi-erect cock. "It's nice to know that my tame dirty talk can get you going, darling," he teased.

 

Yuuri's cheeks turned pink and he laughed softly, looking slightly drunk as Victor bent his legs at the knee and spread him open. It would be easy, way too easy, to just bury his face between those delightful cheeks and start licking into that already-twitching hole until Yuuri was screaming for more.

 

But he wanted to keep teasing his husband, and take his own pleasure in those sweet thighs of his while building him up and gathering every bit of tension knotted up in Yuuri's mind and body before Victor gave him the release he needed, the kind that would have him unconscious seconds after he came.

 

He focused all of his attentions on the sensitive insides of Yuuri's thighs, deliberately ignoring the erection almost poking at his head as he nipped and sucked marks onto Yuuri's skin. His husband's breaths were soft and shaky as he kept at it for several minutes, until Yuuri's trembling thighs were decorated with blooming hickeys and he was weakly clutching the sheets with soft little noises that went right to Victor's cock.

 

 _Steady, you_ , he thought, sucking quite close to where Yuuri wanted him, swirling his tongue over the fresh bruise with a happy hum as he spread Yuuri's legs wider and higher still, until he covered Yuuri's rim with his mouth and started teasing it with the very tip of his tongue.

 

Yuuri bucked with a cry, and Victor just pressed into his thighs with open palms, squeezing into each bruise as he started to lap at Yuuri's hole, listening to every lovely little moan and whimper that tumbled out of Yuuri's sweet mouth as he did so. He could picture the look on his face almost perfectly, having convinced Yuuri that they should record themselves in the act a few times, images and videos that Victor had safely stored in a thumb drive that only he and Yuuri knew where to find. 

 

But even that knowledge didn't do away with Victor's sudden need to see the look on his face, that desperate, open-mouthed look, with eyes that begged even as they lost even more focus. Still, he concentrated on eating Yuuri out, on squeezing the luscious flesh in his palms as he fucked him open with his tongue.

 

Yuuri was practically sobbing by now, balls having grown tight as Victor ate him out. He was getting close, and Victor knew by now more or less just how long Yuuri would last in this state. 

 

So he drew away, watching Yuuri's hole clench around nothing for a few seconds as Yuuri whined at the loss. "Don't stop...Please,  _please_ , Victor..."

 

Taking a second to catch his breath, Victor stroked at Yuuri's thighs to calm him down. Once Yuuri settled a little, Victor asked hoarsely, "Are you alright with rope? Just for your wrists?"

 

Yuuri sighed raggedly as he nodded several times, chest heaving as he too fought for breath and the ability to speak coherently. "Yes...Yeah, green...Green, Honey, please..."

 

"Good boy," Victor breathed, stroking Yuuri's stomach and watching him bite his lip with a shivery smile at the praise. "Catch your breath some more. I'm right here," he reassured, getting to his feet and briefly surprised at the shakiness of his knees.

 

When he held the bottle of lube and the short length of rope in his hands, twining it over his palm as he envisioned the simple knot, Victor thought of the many fantasies Yuuri had timidly confessed to in the years since their cohabitation in St. Petersburg began. He'd blushed so adorably when Victor held him close, reassuring and accepting, and he slowly but surely told Victor about just how he'd pleasure himself thinking of Victor, of sucking him off before or after a competition, depending on who beat who, or of Victor herding him into a hotel room in the middle of said competition and fucking him silly.

 

It had all melted Victor's heart and he promised Yuuri that he'd make every one of those fantasies come true, and that had made Yuuri whine and blush as he hid his face in Victor's chest.

 

And wonderfully there were things Yuuri hadn't even admitted to himself before he and Victor began exploring them together, and one of those things was the ropes. 

 

He chose only the best for his Yuuri, framing the lovely curves of his body in that red, and of course only the best would do now, with Yuuri lying on their bed, ready for anything Victor wanted to give him. 

 

And as soon as Victor reached him he carefully moved Yuuri onto his front, his entire body still beautifully flushed and his limbs loose as jelly. "Your hands are going behind your back now," Victor told him, taking those wrists in his hands and caressing them gently. Loose and soft. Easy for Victor to undo. Perfect for now. "You're doing so well, sweetheart." He looped the rope over Yuuri's wrists, linking them together and securely atop the small of his back.

 

Yuuri's eyes were hazy as Victor worked, breathing deeply and steadily through parted lips. Victor's cock twitched at the sight, and he had to swallow. "I'm...going to put you over my lap now," he said, and watched Yuuri's eyes flutter closed.

 

"Green," Yuuri said softly, flexing his fingers in their restraints.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed again, Victor gathered Yuuri's lower body and carefully tugged him onto his lap. Yuuri moaned softly once his hard cock ground against the inside of Victor's thigh. Clicking his tongue, Victor brought a hand up to Yuuri's hair and gathered it in his fist to give it a tug and pull Yuuri's head up. "I didn't say you could do that," he said softly, watching Yuuri whimper and pant.

 

Then he gave Yuuri's ass a light swat, watching it jiggle and hearing a weak cry from him. He lay his palm on the soft flesh, giving it a quick squeeze as he smiled at the sight of Yuuri's hands clenching like he wanted to clutch the sheets or Victor's hair. "Little minx. Is that what you want, baby boy? You like it when Daddy's rough with you?"

 

He gave Yuuri's hair another tug, and his husband nodded with a whimper, his flush deepening. "Green...Please, Victor..."

 

"But you don't get to cum until I tell you to. Understand? Behave, and I promise you'll feel this tomorrow." 

 

Yuuri nodded again, and Victor brought his palm down again, the sharp smack leaving an imprint on Yuuri's flesh. He hungrily squeezed the cheek again, drawing out several whimpers from Yuuri. Two, three, four, five more times, until Yuuri's ass was red as his face.

 

Releasing Yuuri, Victor quickly uncapped the bottle of lube and poured it over his fingers, his own cock aching for release. Tossing the bottle aside, Victor grabbed the handful of Yuuri's hair to tug his head up again, and at the same time started teasing his hole with his slick fingers. Yuuri practically sucked his fingertip in, hissing and shivering in Victor's hold, trying his best to keep still as Victor started to nudge his finger all the way in to start fucking him in earnest.

 

Yuuri was moaning almost constantly, and the sound intensified as soon as Victor got two fingers in and immediately crooked them down onto his prostate, pressing in hard with every thrust inside. Victor didn't let up on either end, maintaining his hard grip on Yuuri's hair as he fingerfucked him fast and hard.

 

Breathing hard, Victor said lowly, "Beautiful boy...Cum for me,  _lyubov moy_ , you deserve it, you've been so  _good_."

 

Yuuri came on Victor's thigh with a scream, clenching hard on Victor's fingers like he wanted to keep him in there as long as he could.

 

That, and the friction of Yuuri's frantic little rocks on his lap were enough for Yuuri to pull Victor over the edge with him, and Victor grunted as he pressed down on Yuuri's overstimulated prostate again, drawing a tender cry from him as Victor came into the heat between their bodies.

 

Like he'd predicted, Yuuri practically lost consciousness, slumping atop Victor's lap as soon as he was completely spent. 

 

Panting, Victor undid the knots and carefully stretched Yuuri's arms out in front of him, releasing his hair and lowering his head down.

 

"Well done," Victor murmured, stroking through Yuuri's disheveled hair, making sure Yuuri could still hear him in case some part of him clung to consciousness. "You did so well, Yuuri..."

 

Moments later Yuuri jolted awake again, his sigh sounding like its own release as Victor stroked his hair and back. "...Thank you," he said weakly, turning to give Victor a little smile.

 

Victor returned it, and kept stroking Yuuri's hair.

 

* * *

 

 

His body bathed and his stinging rear and wrists seen to, Yuuri lay on his bed feeling weary but way more clear of mind.

 

But that feeling was quickly being chased away by the sensation of Victor massaging moisturizer onto his feet, paying attention to every inch of them with those gloriously skilled hands of his. 

 

In fact, Yuuri blushed as he peered down at Victor's hands on his feet, admiring the familiar and lovely shape of them. Those fingers always felt wonderful inside him. In his mouth...

 

He caught Victor's gaze, and his face warmed even more at the thought that Victor might have read his mind. He lay his head back down and sighed, sleepy and warm and satisfied, relishing the ache in his back and hips, a reminder of Victor's promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know if you want a third chapter with Yuuri fucking Victor's man cleavage. I mean...look at it. that's prime real estate for Yuuri's mouth/tongue/dick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tonight's dinner plans were postponed so YOU GET TITTYFUCKING A DAY EARLY

Yuuri bit his lip as he got into position, heart hammering inside his chest as his thoughts battled in his head, one part telling him that he looked ridiculous, that Victor couldn't possibly enjoy this, and the other telling him to get on with it and trust in the fact that Victor had encouraged this after observing just how fond Yuuri was of touching and sucking at his chest.

 

So naturally he'd want to...fuck the space between them. 

 

Yuuri hadn't expected the suggestion, but of course his traitorous blush had told Victor everything he needed to know, and whatever misgivings he had about doing that to Victor, his cock gave an interested twitch at the idea.

 

Yuuri had explored a few things in bed with his husband in the years since they'd been together, and found that he genuinely enjoyed most of them. Rope bondage in particular had been a surprise, but he discovered a special, quiet kind of calming pleasure in crossing Victor's gorgeous body in ropes and taking an amount of control that he just wasn't used to having. Then were the times when Victor would take care of everything for him, and take care of him and give him emotional and physical release.

 

And before every leap into those explorations, Yuuri's apprehension appeared in varying degrees, with him and Victor talking over their respective limits and what kind of cues would work for them. And this was something mostly straightforward, physical. And Yuuri knew the ecstasy of being inside Victor, inside his mouth, moaning and doing everything he could to hold on as long as possible as Victor bobbed his head up and down, surrounding his cock in that wonderful, wet heat.

 

Right now...Victor's mouth was close enough, and Yuuri had been in this position with him enough times, straddling his head to either get his cock sucked or his ass eaten out. The focus was just...different this time. "You're sure about this?" he asked Victor, blushing as his gaze flicked up to meet Victor's.

 

Those blue eyes, sweetly patient and bright, held his gaze as he petted his thigh to calm him. "I'm sure. I trust you,  _lapochka."_

 

The pet name soothed him a little, and Yuuri took a shaky breath as he settled his erect cock in the dip between Victor's pectoral muscles, slightly aided by Victor hunching his shoulders forward. His hands were curled over Yuuri's asscheeks, touching greedily as he gazed up at Yuuri and nodded encouragingly.

 

Letting out a nervous breath, Yuuri planted his hands on either side of Victor's head and started moving, keeping his eyes on his lube-slick cock sliding between those muscles. Victor had stroked warming lube over his cock, building him up with his hand while telling him how much he wanted him, whispering sweet, loving words in his ear before lying down on his back and coaxing Yuuri over.

 

Yuuri moved slowly, like he would have if he was inside Victor, who was sighing softly and gently squeezing Yuuri's ass and giving him little pushes forward. "That's it, Yuuri...That's it, baby, doesn't that feel good?" he asked quietly, and Yuuri moaned softly at the sound of his voice, at the image of his cock fucking that tempting space he sometimes couldn't stop looking at. He reached down to grab at Victor's chest, kneading the firm muscle with his palm as Victor gave a little moan when his thumb flicked over his nipple.

 

Touch and sensation felt amazing, and Yuuri let his eyes close for only a moment before letting out a sharp gasp when he felt Victor's tongue give a firm lick at the head of his cock.

 

Oh. Oh, he was in deep trouble. Because he couldn't stop, he just kept pressing on Victor's pec to give himself enough of a slightly snug fit and the feeling on his balls was incredible and Victor's fingers started playing with his ass, then his  _tongue_ kept working at his cock as he kept his head lifted just enough...

 

Yuuri came with a grunt, quicker than he thought.

 

Once the surprising pleasure of it began to abate, Yuuri caught his breath and whined when Victor kept licking the spend off his cock. He opened his eyes and looked down, his heart giving a swoop when he saw Victor's chest, neck, and face covered in strings of Yuuri's cum, his eyes looking glazed over with bliss.

 

Blinking a couple of times, Yuuri peered over his shoulder to see Victor's hand loosely wrapped over his just-spent cock, cum coating the backs of his fingers. His chest heaving with the excitement and pleasure of what had just transpired, Yuuri swallowed and said quietly, "Wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!!! now! really!
> 
> please comment, lovelies! I'M GOING TO MY FIRST PRIDE PARADE TOMORROW WITH MY MOM!!!!


End file.
